Troy McClure
Personagem Troy McClure é um personagem dublado por Phil Hartman. Depois do assassinato de Hartman em 1998, o personagem foi retirado junto com outro personagem de Hartman, Lionel Hutz. Troy é um protótipo dos personagens de Hollywood; um apresentador repelente que apresenta videos educativos, dublagens e anúncios. Em parte de sua carreira, Troy McClure teve um mínimo sucesso. Pagam-lhe para que sempre que começa um programa com sua voz recorde antigos shows seus com sua típica frase "Olá, eu sou Troy McClure, você deve se lembrar de mim de filmes (vídeos educativos ou dublagens) como...", e depois diz alguns (normalmente estranhos) títulos de seus shows de série B que pagam suas faturas, mas lhe custou ganhar muitos Oscars. A carreira de Troy esteve em baixa devido a seus infrequentes problemas, aparentemente relacionada à bestialidade com peixes. Casou-se com a irmã de Marge Simpson, Selma Bouvier, o que levantouthumb|Troy McClure sua carreira e a levou ao estrelato com a peça "Detenham o Planeta dos Macacos, Que Eu Me Desço", um musical imitando ao Planeta dos Macacos (o episódio foi criado muito antes da versão modernizada de 2001). Mas Selma, que aceitou o falso casamento, não tolerou mais quando os empresários de Troy quisessem que tivessem um filho. Naqueles momentos, Troy estava passando a maior parte de seu tempo com seus amigos aquáticos. Vivia somente de empréstimos e doações feitas pelas pessoas. Morte do dublador thumb|left|Troy McClure em uma de suas atuações. No final de maio de 1998 uma terrível tragédia aconteceu: Phil Hartman, o grande comediante canadense que brilhou no clássico Saturday Night Live e que realizou inúmeras participações nos Simpsons, inclusive nos personagens fixos Troy McClure e o advogado picareta Lionel Hutz , foi encontrado morto em sua casa , onde também estava o corpo de sua esposa. A polícia suspeita que ela o tenha assassinado por motivos passionais. Esta não é a primeira baixa que a equipe de produção sofre: a atriz Doris Grau, que fazia a voz da Merendeira Doris (que atualmente é dublada por Tress MacNeille) também faleceu no final de 1995, por um ataque cardíaco. Ela chegou a fazer outras vozes também na série. Atuações thumbthumb|400px Filmes *''The Boatjacking of Supership '79'' (ref. The Concorde: Airport '79) *''Calling All Quakers'' (com Dolores Montenegro) *''The Contrabulous Fabtraption of Professor Horatio Hufnagel'' *''Cry Yuma'' *''David versus Super Goliath'' *''Dial M for Murderousness'' (ref. Dial M for Murder) *''The Electric Gigolo'' (ref. The Electric Horseman e American Gigolo) *''The Erotic Adventures of Hercules'' *''Give My Remains to Broadway'' (ref. Give My Regards to Broadway) *''Gladys the Groovy Mule'' (ref. Francis the Talking Mule) *''Good-Time Slim, Uncle Doobie, and the Great 'Frisco Freak-Out'' *''The Greatest Story Ever Hulaed'' (ref. The Greatest Story Ever Told) *''Here Comes the Coast Guard'' (ref. Here Comes the Navy) *''Hitler Doesn't Live Here Anymore'' (ref. Alice Doesn't Live Here Anymore) *''Hydro, the Man With the Hydraulic Arms'' *''Leprosy|Leper in the Backfield'' *''Make-Out King of Montana'' *''Meet Joe Blow'' (ref. Meet Joe Black, Meet John Doe) *''The Muppets Go Medieval'' *''"P" is for Psycho'' (ref. Psycho e novelas de Sue Grafton) *''Preacher With a Shovel'' (com Dolores Montenegro) *''The President's Neck is Missing'' (ref. 1973 TV-film The President's Plane is Missing) *''The Revenge of Abe Lincoln'' *''Sorry, Wrong Closet'' (ref. Sorry, Wrong Number) *''Suddenly Last Supper'' (ref. Suddenly Last Summer) *''They Came to Burgle Carnegie Hall'' *''Today We Kill, Tomorrow We Die'' *''The Verdict Was Mail fraud|Mail Fraud'' *''The Wackiest Covered Wagon in the West'' (ref. The Wackiest Ship in the Army). Filmes educativos e de auto-ajuda *''Adjusting Your Self-O-Stat'' (com Brad Goodman) *''Alice Doesn't Live Any More'' (ref. Alice Doesn't Live Here Anymore) *''Alice's Adventures through the Windshield Glass'' (ref. Through the Looking-Glass) *''Birds: Our Fine Feathered Colleagues'' *''The Decapitation of Larry Leadfoot'' *''Designated driver|Designated Drivers: The Lifesaving Nerds'' *''Dig Your Own Grave and Save'' *''Earwigs, Ew!'' *''Firecrackers: The Silent Killer'' *''Fuzzy Bunny's Guide to You-Know-What'' *''Get Confident, Stupid'' *''The Half-Assed Approach to Foundation Repair'' *''Here Comes the Metric System'' *''Lead Paint: Delicious But Deadly'' *''Locker Room Towel Fights: The Blinding of Larry Driscoll'' *''Man Versus Nature: The Road To Victory'' *''Meat and You -- Partners in Freedom'' (a Meat Council film, part of the "Resistance is Useless" series) *''Mommy, What's Wrong With That Man's Face?'' *''Mothballing Your Battleship'' *''Phony Tornado Alerts Reduce Readiness'' *''Shoplifters BEWARE'' *''60 Minutes of Car Crash Victims'' *''Smoke Yourself Thin'' *''Someone's in the Kitchen with DNA!'' *''Two Minus Three Equals Negative Fun'' *''Young Jebediah Springfield'' (A Watch-and-Learn Production) *''Welcome to Springfield Airport'' (um filme de quiosque de informações) *''Where's Nordstrom?'' (um filme de quiosque de informações). Televisão Especiais *''Alien Nose Job'' (ref. Alien Autopsy) *''Carnival of the Stars'' (ref. Circus of the Stars) *Five Fabulous Weeks of The Chevy Chase Show *''Let's Save Tony Orlando's House'' *''Out With Gout '88'' *''The Miss American Girl Pageant'' *''"The Simpsons" 138th Episode Spectacular'' *''"The Simpsons" Spin-Off Showcase'' Séries de TV *''AfterMannix'' (ref. AfterMASH e Mannix) *''America's Funniest Tornadoes (ref. America's Funniest Home Videos)'' *''Buck Henderson, Union Buster'' *''Handel with Kare'' (ref. The Odd Couple e Switch). *''I Can't Believe They Invented It!'' (an infomercial) *''Son of Sanford and Son'' (ref. Sanford and Son) *''Troy and Company's Summertime Smile Factory'' (ref. os filmes que duraram pouco tempo de duração de celebridades B). Desenhos *''Christmas Ape'' (ref. Grape Ape e Ernest) *''Christmas Ape Goes to Summer Camp'' (ref. Ernest Goes to Camp, Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July) Outros Funerais de Celebridades *Krusty,o palhaço. *André the Giant, We Hardly Knew Ye *Shemp Howard: Today We Mourn A Stooge Peças *''Stop the Planet of the Apes, I Want to Get Off!'' (referência a peça da Broadway Stop the World - I Want to Get Off e o filme Planet of the Apes). Comentários Coloque o que acha de Troy McClure na página de discussão clicando aqui. de:Troy McClure en:Troy McClure es:Troy McClure fr:Troy McClure it:Troy McClure pl:Troy McClure sv:Troy McClure Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Homens Categoria:Famosos Categoria:Artistas Categoria:Mortos Categoria:Personagens da temporada 2